lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΣΘΕΝΗΣ ΑΛΛΗΛΕΠΙΔΡΑΣΗ, ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Φεβρουάριος 13 του 2017 Όταν το 1896 ο Becquerel είχε διαπιστώσει ότι το ουράνιο εξέπεμπε τριών ειδών ακτινοβολίες, που τις ονόμασε α, β και γ, δεν γνώριζε ότι η ακτινοβολία β αποτελείται από ηλεκτρόνια (e-) της διάσπασης του νετρονίου που ανακαλύφθηκε το 1932. Δυστυχώς εκείνη η σημαντική ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού εις όφελος άκυρων πυρηνικών θεωριών που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Έτσι και ο Fermi το 1934 πρότεινε ότι η εκπομπή των ηλεκτρονίων οφείλεται σε μια άγνωστη αλληλεπίδραση που τη ονόμασε ασθενή αλληλεπίδραση, αφού δεν γνώριζε ότι αυτό οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα (dud ) του πρωτονίου ύστερα από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των φορτισμένων κουάρκ UP and DOWN που ανακάλυψαν ο Gell-Mann και ο Zweig. (Βλ. εικόνα). Πραγματικά αυτή η ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ με οδήγησε στη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) ύστερα από την αποκάλυψη της νέας δομής των νουκλεονίων που δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Ιστορικά το 1901 και 1909 έγιναν πειράματα από τους Kaufmann και Bucherer αντίστοιχα, οι οποίοι από το λόγο q/m βρήκαν όχι μόνο ότι η ακτινοβολία βήτα αποτελείται από τα ηλεκτρόνια που ανακάλυψε ο J.J. Thomson (1897), αλλά μέτρησαν και τη μεταβλητή μάζα τους Μ σε πολύ υψηλές ταχύτητες u που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Η μεταβλητή μάζα τους Μ σε σχέση με τη μάζα Μο (πριν από την απορρόφηση ενέργειας) δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Πραγματικά αυτή η σχέση έχει παρατηρηθεί και στο φαινόμενο Compton όπου με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού έχει αποδειχθεί ότι η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου, που παρουσίασα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”. (Correct Compton effect). Και ενώ ο Kaufmann ερμήνευσε το παραπάνω πείραμα με βάση τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J.J. Thomson (1881), ώστε να μην παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, δυστυχώς τότε οι περισσότεροι φυσικοί πίστεψαν ότι ο Bucherer ήταν ο πρώτος που επαλήθευσε την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν (1905), που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, διότι δεν γνώριζαν ότι αυτή η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας που προκύπτει από την μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Στη συνέχεια, λίγα χρόνια νωρίτερα από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) όλα τα πειράματα των πυρήνων έδειχναν ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της εκπομπής των ηλεκτρονίων η ενέργεια του πυρήνα πριν την εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου ήταν μεγαλύτερη από την συνολική ενέργεια του θυγατρικού πυρήνα και του εκπεμπόμενου ηλεκτρονίου. Έτσι πολλοί φυσικοί έφθασαν στο σημείο να εφαρμόζουν την άκυρη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια παρότι τα πειράματα ιονισμού του υδρογόνου έδειξαν φανερά ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά στην ηλεκτρική ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του πρωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο,ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας 13,6eV /c2 μας δίνει τη μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου. ( CORRECT BOHR MODEL). Πάντως για τα πειράματα της εκπομπής του ηλεκτρονίου από ραδιενεργό υλικό ο Bohr το 1929 προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει το φαινόμενο στατιστικά και πρότεινε ότι η αρχή της διατήρησης της ενέργειας κατά την εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίων (διάσπαση β) ίσχυε μόνο κατά μέσο όρο και έγραψε: “Πρέπει να περιμένουμε και άλλες νέες εκπλήξεις από τον κόσμο του ατόμου”. Όμως ο Pauli έκανε μια τολμηρή υπόθεση, ότι τη διαφορά αυτή θα μπορούσε να την καλύψει ένα άγνωστο υποθετικό σωματίδιο (το αντινετρινο) που το ονόμασε νετρόνιο. Έτσι κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι ένα τέτοιο σωματίδιο θα ήταν ηλεκτρικά ουδέτερο και η μάζα του δεν θα ήταν μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του ηλεκτρονίου ( Μe = 0.511 MeV/c2). Και φυσικά όταν το 1932 ο Chadwick ανακάλυψε το νετρόνιο (n) που έχει μάζα λίγο πιο μεγάλη από το πρωτόνιο (p) τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι το λεγόμενο νετρόνιο του Pauli δεν είχε καμία σχέση με το νετρόνιο του Chadwick. Πέρα από αυτό αποδείχθηκε ότι η πιο απλή ακτινοβολία βήτα οφείλεται στο ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο που πάντοτε μετατρέπεται σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο. Σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ότι η μάζα του νετρονίου είναι Mn = 939,57 MeV/c2 ενώ η μάζα του πρωτονίου είναι Mp = 938,28 MeV/c2. Δηλαδή κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο θα έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 1,29 MeV/c2 και εφόσον η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου χωρίς την κινητική ενέργεια είναι Μe = 0.511 MeV/c2 αυτό σημαίνει ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο αποκτά μεταβλητή μάζα Μ στη μέγιστη κινητική του ενέργεια ΚΕ που θα είναι ΚΕ = 1,29 - 0,511= 0.779 MeV Όμως τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι η κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου ποτέ δεν κάλυπτε αυτή τη μέγιστη ποσότητα, γεγονός που δικαίωνε τον Pauli με τη διαφορά όμως ότι στο νετρόνιο του Pauli θα έπρεπε να δοθεί άλλη ονομασία. ' ' Θεωρία της ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης από τον Fermi (1934) Πραγματικά το 1934 ο Fermi στη θεωρία του της ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης βάφτισε το σωματίδιο του Pauli νετρίνο (ν+), ενώ στην πραγματικότητα αυτό έπρεπε να πάρει την ονομασία αντινετρίνο (ν-) της λεγόμενης διάσπασης β-, διότι και άλλα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι κατά τη διάσπαση β δεν έχουμε μόνο εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίου (e-), αλλά και ποζιτρονίου ( e+) της λεγόμενης διάσπασης β+, που συνοδεύεται από την εκπομπή του νετρίνο (ν+). Λόγου χάρη στον Ήλιο κάτω από τις συνθήκες υψηλής θερμοκρασίας το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε νετρόνιο όπως φαίνεται στην παρακάτω σχέση p = n + e+ + ν+ Ενώ κατά τη μετατροπή του ελεύθερου νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο ισχύει η σχέση n = p + e- + ν- Ή n - p = 1,29 MeV/c2 = e- + ν- Ένα άλλο πολύ σημαντικό πείραμα ήταν αυτό της απορρόφησης του αντινετρίνο μεγάλης ενέργεια από το πρωτόνιο για να μας δώσει νετρόνιο και ποζιτρόνιο που δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n + e+ Αυτή η περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του αντινετρίνο επειδή μοιάζει καταπληκτικά με την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου όχι μόνο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο,( correct explanation of photoelectric effect), αλλά και στους πυρήνες και στα άτομα, μας δείχνει ότι τελικά το αντινετρίνο έχει διπολικό χαρακτήρα. Επίσης και άλλα πειράματα μαγνητικών ροπών έδειξαν ότι τόσο το αντινετρίνο (ν-) όσο και το νετρίνο (ν+) είναι διπολικά σωματίδια έχοντας ίσα και αντίθετα φορτία στο κέντρο και στην περιφέρεια. Συγκεκριμένα στο αντινετρίνο έχουμε θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και ίσο αλλά αρνητικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια, όπως συμβαίνει στο νετρόνιο, ενώ στο νετρίνο έχουμε αρνητικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και ίσο αλλά θετικό φορτίο στην περιφέρεια. (Neutrino nature discovery). Έτσι σύμφωνα με τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons) στην πραγματικότητα, όπως συμβαίνει και στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το αντινετρίνο μεγάλης μάζας 1,8 MeV/c2 εξαιτίας του διπολικού χαρακτήρα αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά όχι με το πρωτόνιο αλλά με τα φορτία της σταθερής τριάδας dud για να μας δώσει τη χαλαρή τριάδα ddd του ασταθούς νετρονίου. Έτσι το θετικό κουάρκ u με μάζα u = 2,4 MeV/c2 της δομής του πρωτονίου μετά από την απορρόφηση της μεταβλητής μάζας του αντινετρίνο μετατρέπεται σε αρνητικό κουάρκ d με μάζα d = 3,69 MeV/c2 της δομής του νετρονίου. Εξαιτίας λοιπόν αυτής της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης εκπέμπεται και το ποζιτρόνιο e+ με μάζα 0.51 ΜeV/c2 . Σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι τα νουκλεόνια αποτελούνται από 288 quarks. Συγκεκριμένα η δομή τους δίδεται από τις σχέσεις Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks Proton = +5d + 4u = 288 quarks Έτσι με τη χρήση της δομής των νουκλεονίων γράφουμε ν- + p = n + e+ ή ν- + dud = ddd + e+ ή ν- + u = d + e+ Επίσης σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης του φορτίου επειδή το αντινετρίνο με διπολικό χαρακτήρα δεν έχει πλεόνασμα φορτίου τότε με την αλγεβρική άθροιση του up κουάρκ u = +2e/3 το down κουάρκ d = -e/3 και του ποζιτρονίου με φορτίο +e θα έχουμε 0 + 2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3 Εδώ βέβαια ισχύουν και οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ν- + u = d + e+ ή 1,8 + 2,4 = 3,69 + 0.51 Και φυσικά επειδή στα χρόνια του Fermi δεν είχαν ανακαλυφθεί τα up και down quarks με τα φορτία u = +2e/3 και d = -e/3 αντίστοιχα, αυτό είχε ως συνέπεια ο Fermi να αναπτύξει τη λεγόμενη θεωρία της ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης έξω από τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Πάντως η θεωρία του Fermi βασίζονταν στην υπόθεση ότι υπάρχει μια ιδιάζουσα αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ του νουκλεονίου, του αντινετρίνο, και του ηλεκτρονίου που επιφέρει τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Μια δεύτερη κατάσταση που διαπίστωσε ο Fermi ήταν ότι αυτή η ιδιάζουσα αλληλεπίδραση θα έπρεπε να είναι ασθενής και πολύ μικρής εμβέλειας. Δηλαδή αν στη φράση «ιδιάζουσα αλληλεπίδραση» τοποθετούσαμε τη φράση «ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση» θα βλέπαμε ότι ο Fermi δικαιολογημένα διαπίστωσε ότι στους πυρήνες υπάρχουν αλληλεπιδράσεις μικρής εμβέλειας, όπως συμβαίνει στα δίπολα, οι οποίες όμως θεωρήθηκαν ως άγνωστες εξαιτίας της περιορισμένης γνώσης γύρω από τη δομή των νουκλεονίων. Δηλαδή έξω από τους νόμους της φύσης δεν υπάρχουν ούτε οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές αλληλεπιδράσεις της θεωρίας της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (invalid quantum chromodynamics), αλλά ούτε και οι ασθενείς δυνάμεις του Fermi παρά μόνο οι δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας, του Coulomb, και Ampere, που λειτουργούν ακαριαία σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Και φυσικά οι παραπάνω νόμοι δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τους λεγόμενους φορείς δυνάμεων όπως είναι τα ανύπαρκτα βαρυτόνια και τα απατηλά κβάντα πεδίων του λεγομένου Standard model που προέκυψε από τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες. Από την άλλη μεριά επειδή στα αρχικά πειράματα της διάσπασης β το νετρίνο και αντινετρίνο δεν είχαν ανακαλυφθεί η εξίσωση ενεργειών της διάσπασης του νετρονίου είχε την παρακάτω μορφή n = p + e- + KE Επίσης και για την εξίσωση των μαζών αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι n = 939,57 MeV/c2, p = 938,28 MeV/c2 και e- = 0,511 MeV/c2 τότε θα έπρεπε να ισχύει 939,57 = 938,28 + 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 Και επειδή εδώ η εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου μοιάζει με την εκπομπή του φωτονίου όπως στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έπρεπε σύμφωνα με το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = n-p = 1,29 ΜeV/2 να ισχύει η σχέση 1,29 = 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 ή ΔΜ = ΚΕ/c2 = 0,779 MeV/c2 Όμως τα πειράματα από πολλούς πυρήνες έδειχναν ότι η κινητική ενέργεια (ΚΕ) του ηλεκτρονίου πολλές φορές πλησίαζε αυτή την τιμή αλλά ποτέ δεν την έφθανε. Έτσι το 1930 ο Pauli εισηγήθηκε ότι μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο εκπέμπεται και ένα άλλο σωματίδιο το οποίο αργότερα ονομάστηκε αντινετρίνο (ν-) και έτσι η διάσπαση β- άρχισε να γράφεται με τη μορφή n = p +(e- +ν-) ή 939,57 MeV/c2 = 938,28 MeV/c2 + (1,29 MeV/c2) Πάντως σύμφωνα με τη δομή των νουκλεονίων και στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η παραπάνω σχέση γράφεται με τη λεπτομερή μορφή των quarks + 4u + 8d = +5d + 4u + (1,29 ΜeV) Ή ddd = dud +1,29 MeV. Ή d-u = 1,29 MeV = e- + ν-. Ή d-u = e- + ν- = 1,29 MeV Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι κατά τη διάσπαση β- στο νετρόνιο υπάρχει η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) εξαιτίας της ηλεκτρικής άπωσης των φορτίων 3d = 3(-e/3) και της μαγνητικής έλξης τους, όπως συμβαίνει στα ζεύγη ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν, επειδή το σπιν των quarks (ddd) δίνει ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός. (Faster than light). Αντίθετα η επιπρόσθετη τριάδα (dud) του πρωτονίου είναι πολύ σταθερή επειδή τα αντίθετα φορτία (-e/3. +2e/3, -e/3) δίνουν πολύ ισχυρές δυνάμεις ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έλξης. Πέρα από αυτό βλέπουμε ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας (d-u) = 1,29 MeV/c2 ισοδυναμεί όχι μόνο με το έλλειμμα μάζας των νουκλεονίων ( n-p = 1,29 MeV/c2 ), αλλά και με το άθροισμα των μεταβλητών μαζών του ηλεκτρονίου και του αντινετρίνο, αφού στα up και down quarks έχουμε d = 3,69 MeV/c2 και u = 2,4 MeV/c2. Όμως η ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου το 1932 (το οποίο θεωρήθηκε κακώς τότε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο και όχι ίσες κατανομές φορτίων) οδήγησε τους θεωρητικούς φυσικούς στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού με αποτέλεσμα ο Fermi το 1934 υιοθετώντας την ιδέα του Pauli και προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της λεγόμενης ασθενούς δύναμης πιστεύοντας ότι η δύναμη αυτή έχει πολύ μικρή εμβέλεια, αλλά έξω από τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Το ίδιο συνέβη και την επόμενη χρονιά (1935) όταν ο Yukawa προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις πολύ ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της ανταλλαγής των μεσονίων, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, που οδήγησε στις ανακαλύψεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Θεωρία της ηλεκτρασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης (1968) Ιστορικά είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι στην πρώτη εργασία του ο Αϊνστάιν (1905) για να ερμηνεύσει την απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο, ενώ δέχθηκε τα κβάντα ενέργειας hν τουPlanck (1900) που παρέπεμπαν στη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, εντούτοις ακολουθώντας την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) πίστεψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο χρησιμοποίησε μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας προτείνοντας την απλή σχέση hν = ΔΕ. Όμως στην πραγματικότητα, όπως έγραψε αργότερα (1938) και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 η οποία φυσικά απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο για να συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ύστερα από τα πειράματα των French και Tessman (1963) που αποκάλυψαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell (1865) στην εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) έδειξα ότι με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere τα διπολικά φωτόνια αλληλεπιδρούν ακαριαία με το ηλεκτρόνιο ώστε να συνεισφέρουν τόσο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ όσο και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ. Πέρα από αυτό, η εφαρμογή του διπολικού φωτονίου με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων της φύσης που δρουν ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως όπως προβλέπει και ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. (Discovery of unified forces). Κατά συνέπεια τα απατηλά κβάντα των πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν οδήγησαν στη άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας η οποία καθώς επηρέασε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα οδήγησε στην ανάπτυξη της λαθεμένης θεωρίας της Κβαντικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής. (False quantum electrodynamicks). Ακολουθώντας λοιπόν αυτή τη λαθεμένη θεωρία που την ανέπτυξε ο Feynman (false Feynman diagrams) σύμφωνα με την οποία τα απατηλά κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν μεσολαβούν για τη μετάδοση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, το 1968 οι φυσικοί Glashow, Weinberg, και Salam προσπάθησαν να συσχετίσουν και τη λεγόμενη ασθενή αλληλεπίδραση του Fermi με τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν, ώστε να φθάσουν στην ενοποίηση του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με τη λεγόμενη ασθενή αλληλεπίδραση. Kαι επειδή η θεωρία του Fermi δεν περιείχε τους ανάλογους υποθετικούς φορείς των δυνάμεων, όπως είχαμε στις θεωρίες των μεσονίων και της Κβαντικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής, γι αυτό και οι παραπάνω φυσικοί προκειμένου να ενοποιήσουν τις υποθετικές δυνάμεις των απατηλών πεδίων με τους υποθετικούς φορείς δυνάμεων της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης ανέπτυξαν και αυτοί μια ανάλογη θεωρία, την άκυρη ηλεκτρασθενή αλληλεπίδραση (Invalid electroweak theory), ότι δηλαδή στις ασθενικές δυνάμεις μεσολαβούν πολύ βαριά σωματίδια όπως τα σωματίδια Ζο και W με μάζες 91188 MeV/c2 και 80385 MeV/c2 αντίστοιχα, που ξεπερνούν κατά πολύ ακόμη και τις μάζες των ίδιων των νουκλεονίων, παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση, ακυρώνοντας όχι μόνο τα απατηλά πεδία των εξισώσεων του Maxwell, αλλά και όλους τους υποθετικούς φορείς των δυνάμεων που προτάθηκαν έξω από τους νόμους της φύσης. Γι αυτό άλλωστε κατά τη διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα τόσο ο Αϊνστάιν όσο και άλλοι ερευνητές μάταια προσπαθούσαν να ενοποιήσουν είτε τα απατηλά πεδία είτε τις λεγόμενες ισχυρές ή ασθενείς δυνάμεις με τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης. Αντίθετα οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης που λειτουργούν ακαριαία, όπως αυτές της παγκόσμιας έλξης, του Coulomb, και του Ampere, έχουν ενοποιηθεί μέσω των διπολικών φωτονίων. Παρόλα αυτά ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί επηρεασμένοι από τις κομψές εξισώσεις των πεδίων του Maxwell και τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας εξακολουθούν να δέχονται τις θεωρίες του λεγομένου Καθιερωμένου Προτύπου (standard model) το οποίο υποτίθεται ότι έχει ενοποιήσει τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις όχι των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere αλλά τα απατηλά πεδία των άκυρων εξισώσεων του Maxwell με τις λεγόμενες ασθενείς αλληλεπιδράσεις σε μία αλληλεπίδραση που ονομάστηκε Hλεκτρασθενής Αλληλεπίδραση, παρότι οι λεγόμενες ασθενείς αλληλεπιδράσεις είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere που προκύπτουν από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων των quarks, που ανακάλυψε ο Gell-Mann το 1964. Ιστορικά αυτή η θεωρία ξεκίνησε από τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της βαθμίδας (gauge). Ο όρος αυτός αναφέρεται σε μια άλλη υπόθεση που ονομάστηκε συμμετρία βαθμίδας. Με βάση λοιπόν την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell που θεωρήθηκε ως θεωρία βαθμίδας οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουμε την έννοια της συμμετρίας βαθμίδας στον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό με τα απατηλά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία, τα οποία θα μπορούσαν να εκφραστούν χρησιμοποιώντας συναρτήσεις δυναμικού. Δηλαδή υπέθεσαν ότι το απατηλό ηλεκτρομαγνητικό πεδίο του Maxwell χρειάζεται ένα βαθμωτό και ένα διανυσματικό δυναμικό με το σκεπτικό ότι οι συναρτήσεις θα μπορούσαν να υποστούν κάποιους μετασχηματισμούς, σύμφωνα με έναν ορισμένο κανόνα που ονομάστηκε Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός, χωρίς να μεταβληθούν οι τιμές των πεδίων. Ο πιο απλός τέτοιος μετασχηματισμός ήταν να προστεθεί μια σταθερά στο βαθμωτό ηλεκτρικό δυναμικό. Έτσι για την εξήγηση της λεγόμενης ασθενούς δύναμης προτάθηκαν ως φορείς 3 νέα μποζόνια με την υπόθεση ότι δεν έχουν μάζα όπως και τα απατηλά κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν. Στην πραγματικότητα για τη λύση των δύσκολων προβλημάτων δεν έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιηθούν τα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday και Maxwell αλλά τα πραγματικά διανύσματα Ε και Β των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων των δυνάμεων που λειτουργούν ακαριαία. (Intensity and false field). Όμως το ηλεκτρασθενές μοντέλο που είχε προταθεί αρχικά για την ενοποίηση των κβάντων των πεδίων με την ασθενή αλληλεπίδραση, ήταν ήδη τρωτό διότι έδινε σε μερικούς υπολογισμούς σαν αποτέλεσμα άπειρο. Έτσι στην αρχή της δεκαετίας του 1960 οι φυσικοί ήταν απογοητευμένοι επειδή αυτή η θεωρία φαινόταν να είναι άχρηστη. Τελικά το 1964 για να λυθεί αυτό το υποθετικό εμπόδιο ο Higgs επηρεασμένος από την άκυρη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα πρότεινε ότι στο σύμπαν υπάρχει ένα υποθετικό πεδίο, το λεγόμενο πεδίο Higgs, που υποτίθεται ότι έχει την ικανότητα τα ανύπαρκτα σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα να τα μετατρέπει σε σωματίδια με μάζα παραβιάζοντας έτσι το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Παρόλα αυτά το καθιερωμένο μοντέλο της σωματιδιακής φυσικής εξακολουθεί να περιγράφει την ασθενή αλληλεπίδραση ως δύο διαφορετικές μορφές μιας μοναδικής ηλεκτρασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης. Σύμφωνα με αυτή τη θεωρία που αναπτύχθηκε το 1968, σε πολύ υψηλές ενέργειες το αρχικό σύμπαν θα έπρεπε να είχε αρχικά τέσσερα μποζόνια χωρίς μάζα όμοια όχι με τα πραγματικά διπολικά φωτόνια που έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 αλλά όμοια με τα αρχικά άκυρα κβάντα των πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν. Και ενώ στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα, εντούτοις κάτω από την επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα έπρεπε να βρεθεί ένας μηχανισμός που να μετατρέπει την ενέργεια των απατηλών πεδίων σε σωματίδια με μάζα παρότι αποδείχθηκε ότι η υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (Energy does not turn to mass). Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα « Physics 4u- μποζόνιo Higgs» διαβάζουμε: “ H αλληλεπίδραση ενός σωματιδίου και του πεδίου Higgs προσφέρει ένα πλεόνασμα δυναμικής ενέργειας Higgs Ε στο σωματίδιο και αυτό αντιστοιχεί στη μάζα του σωματιδίου (με τη βοήθεια της εξίσωσης (E = mc2).”. Δυστυχώς κάτω από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας ο Higgs το 1964 πρότεινε ένα βαθμωτό πεδίο με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι σε χαμηλές ενέργειες η συμμετρία του πεδίου Higgs σπάει αυθόρμητα από τον μηχανισμό Higgs. (Invalidity of Higgs boson). Αυτό το σπάσιμο της συμμετρίας υποτίθεται ότι παράγει τρία άμαζα μποζόνια τα οποία καταναλώνονται από τρία πεδία, δίνοντάς τους μάζα, ενώ στη φύση σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα δεν υπάρχουν. Αυτά τα τρία πεδία μετατρέπονται στα W και Ζ μποζόνια της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης, ενώ το τέταρτο πεδίο παραμένει άμαζο και είναι το άκυρο κβάντο των πεδίων του Maxwell. Στην πραγματικότητα στα πειράματα του CERN και στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας δημιουργούνται πλείστα σωματίδια από άλλα σωματίδια και όχι εξαιτίας του υποθετικού πεδίου του Higgs. Λόγου χάρη τα μποζόνια W και Ζ που έχουν δημιουργηθεί στο CERN το 1983 από τη σύγκρουση πρωτονίων πολύ μεγάλης ενέργειας με μεγάλη μεταβλητή μάζα ( Super Proton Synchrotron) δεν σημαίνει ότι προέκυψαν από το υποθετικό πεδίο του Higgs. Επίσης αυτά τα σωματίδια ποτέ δεν έχουν παρατηρηθεί μέσα στα νουκλεόνια και ούτε θα παρατηρηθούν στο μέλλον κατά τη διάσπαση β, αφού ξεπερνούν κατά πολύ τις μάζες των ίδιων των νουκλεονίων. Παρόλα αυτά στο θέμα « W and Z bosons-WIKIPEDIA» διαβάζουμε ότι ένα down quark (d) με τη γνωστή μάζα d = 3,69 MeV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε ένα μποζόνιο W- με την τεράστια μάζα 80385 MeV/c2 κάτω από τις λαθεμένες σχέσεις d = u + W- και W- = e- + ν- διότι ούτε το d quark μπορεί να μας δώσει τέτοια τεράστια μάζα, αλλά ούτε και από το μποζόνιο W- μπορεί να παραχθεί η μικρή μάζα των e- και ν- , αφού έτσι παραβιάζεται ο βασικός νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας. Δηλαδή ενώ συμφωνα με τη δομή των νουκλεονίων ισχύει η εξίσωση ddd = dud + ( e- + ν- ) όπου ισχύει όχι μόνο ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας αλλά και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας από τη σχέση d = u + e- + ν- ή 3,69 = 2,4 + 1,29 , εδώ βλέπουμε ότι παρεμβάλλεται το μποζόνιο με την τεράστια μάζα ως υποθετικός φορέας της ασθενούς δύναμης παραβιάζοντας όχι μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας αλλά και τους νόμους του ηλεκρομαγνητισμου. Πάντως το μόνο που παρατηρήθηκε στο W- μποζόνιο είναι η διάσπασή του σε μικρότερα σωματίδια, όπως συμβαίνει σε πλείστα ασταθή σωματίδια που παράγονται με τεχνητό τρόπο. Παρόλα αυτά ακόμη και στις αρχές του 21ου αιώνα η παραγωγή μποζονίων Higgs ήταν ένας σημαντικός στόχος του Μεγάλου Επιταχυντή Αδρονίων (LHC) που λειτουργεί στο CERN, παρότι παλαιότερα απορρίφθηκε η εργασία του Higgs για το υποθετικό του πεδίο που θα μπορούσε υποθετικά να μετατρέψει τη μηδενική μάζα ανύπαρκτων σωματιδίων σε μάζα μεγαλύτερη των νουκλεονίων παραβιάζοντας έτσι το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Πάντως κάτω από την πίεση των Αμερικανών ώστε το 2012 να τελείωνε το πρόγραμμα εντοπισμού του μποζονίου του Higgs, στις 4 Ιουλίου του 2012 ανακοινώθηκε από το CERN η ανακάλυψη ενός νέου σωματιδίου με την υπόθεση ότι ήταν το μποζόνιο Higgs, αλλά το Σεπτέμβρη της ίδιας χρονιάς αυτή η υπόθεση ενός τέτοιου αποτελέσματος αμφισβητήθηκε όταν υποβλήθηκε για δημοσίευση στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Physics Letters. Category:Fundamental physics concepts